<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Overdue Apology by phoenix316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944989">Long Overdue Apology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316'>phoenix316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lucius Malfoy never admitted he had anything to do with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, he knew that one step to become a reformed man, and earning the trust of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, was to admit it and apologize to one of the people most affected by his past cruel behavior, Molly Weasley. This is set during my story Redemption and is a missing scene in Chapter 1 after the children return to Hogwarts (it has now been added into that chapter in the story itself).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Overdue Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While this scene can stand alone, it will make more sense for those familiar with Redemption (written 2005 and my view on what Harry's 7th year would be like). The premise of that story is that while Lucius was in prison for the Ministry break in, Draco is punished for his failure to kill Dumbledore and brutally murdered, with Narcissa passing only a few weeks later. This spurs Lucius to offer his services to the Ministry to bring down Voldemort, realizing that his former master has lost his mind and will destroy the wizarding world and not build a pureblood utopia. He ends up essentially in house arrest at Grimmauld Place and serves as a source of information for the Order of the Phoenix. This takes place in Chapter 1 after the kids returned to Hogwarts and after he approached Tonks about how Narcissa felt about her sister, Andromeda.</p><p>For insight into Chamber of Secrets Lucius, I wrote "Malfoy's Secret". He is the Lucius people will recognize from canon: unreformed and unlikeable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was naturally a great deal of tension at Grimmauld Place and Lucius Malfoy knew he was the source of most of it. While the children had returned to Hogwarts and there was less chaos, there were still comings and goings and a very real sense of isolation for him because he was not a member of the Order; he was in essence still very much a prisoner.</p><p>He knew they had no reason to trust him. Yes, he was providing them with what information he could, but it was out-dated. He could offer them assessments of the tactics that were being used, he could tell them about the personalities of those closest to the Dark Lord, he could still be helpful. All he had to do was get them to trust him.</p><p>Evaluating the members of the Order, he knew it was unlikely Moody would ever trust him. The old Auror was one of the most suspicious people Lucius had ever met. He imagined it had served Moody well in his career. McGonagall would not be around because she would be back at Hogwarts, so there had not been much point in trying to court her trust. He had already reached out to Tonks and hoped to make good on his promise of providing her Narcissa's diaries. Lupin, well, he seemed to Lucius' best starting point at rehabilitating his image. Lupin seemed far more forgiving, far more willing to listen than some of the others, but he was often gone.</p><p>And then there were Arthur and Molly Weasley. Theirs had been a very tense relationship because Lucius had always felt the Weasleys were far too friendly and sympathetic to Muggle-borns and Muggles. And of course there was the episode with the Chamber of Secrets. While no one had ever been able to prove he had anything to do with Riddle's diary, he knew that Potter had believed him guilty. He had to believe the boy had told Molly and Arthur. </p><p>How did he talk to them about that? He had of course known whose diary it was. He had of course known of the spirit inhabiting the diary being interested in Potter. He knew this because he had been commanded to get the diary into the hands of someone in Potter's house. He had not anticipated the Chamber of Secrets being opened, but he had not been overly concerned when it was opened. After all, legend said the monster only went after those who weren't purebloods. He closed his eyes, having problems reconciling his past with his present. How did he apologize for what happened? This was a problem he had to solve.</p><p>More than a month after the children returned to Hogwarts, he found his opportunity. He was heading to the kitchen to work on dinner and found Molly already starting preparations. "My apologies for running late," he said.</p><p>"Nothing to worry about. I've always enjoyed cooking. I'll take care of dinner," she said, by way of dismissing him.</p><p>"Mrs. Weasley, Molly," he started, then paused briefly. "What happened to Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets… it shouldn't have happened. I… acted inappropriately."</p><p>Molly stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Whatever do you mean?"</p><p>He forced himself to look at her. "I suspected what was happening. Instead of stopping it… I allowed it to continue."</p><p>"How could you suspect what was happening? You weren't there," she said, clearly not connecting the dots.</p><p>"No, but I knew about the diary. You see, I was the one who gave it to your daughter."</p><p>Lucius watched her face as shock and then anger coursed across it. "You gave my daughter that, that…?"</p><p>He finally looked away from her gaze. "I did," he replied quietly. "I know now how evil that book was, how it never should have been given to anyone, let alone child. I am thankful that nothing happened to her. I know that I was not repentant at the time."</p><p>"How could you? How could you have given that book to a CHILD?" Molly screamed in anger, brandishing the knife she had been using to cut the veg.</p><p>He understood her anger and knew his explanation was not a good one. "I was merely commanded by the spirit of the book to ensure that it ended up with a student in Potter's house. I was no more privy to the plans of that spirit than I have been to Voldemort's plans since his return. I had no idea he meant to have her open the Chamber of Secrets. But even if I had… well, then, I would have done the same. I am truly sorry. I am not the same man who callously gave a child that diary and ignored what she was doing under its influence. I know it probably means little. And I am relieved that she survived." He then turned and left. He knew that she would be angry at him for some time, but he knew for there to be any chance at reconciliation, she had to hear the whole truth.</p><p>Rather than returning for dinner, he decided he would either forage for leftovers or make himself a sandwich once everyone else was done in the kitchen.</p><p>************</p><p>Lucius spent the next two days avoiding the Weasleys. He had no doubt that Molly would share what he had told her with Arthur. They were right to be angry with him. He had been a despicable person, caring only about his own image and forwarding the agenda of pureblood supremacy. He had not cared about others and whether his actions would hurt them. But now… He knew there was nothing that could make up for all the pain he had caused others during his life. All he could do now was live his life on a better path and prove that he was a changed man.</p><p>Lucius was working on lunch a few days after he first talked with Molly. When she saw him, she asked, "What would you do with a book like that today?"</p><p>"Hopefully I would never be in possession of a book like that. If I were, I would turn it over to the proper authorities. Molly, I truly am sorry. The idea that I was responsible for something that brought harm not only to your daughter, but to several other students… It is something that has kept me up. I am ashamed that it did not bother me at the time." He stepped away from the counter and turned his back on her. "I was a cruel, vindictive, selfish person. One who thought nothing of children being hurt if would further my desire to see Albus removed from Hogwarts. Now I only hope to do what I can to atone for my past, to be given a chance to prove that I have changed. Part of that change is apologizing to those who I have wronged."</p><p>"I see," Molly replied quietly.</p><p>He turned back to face her. "Everything I know is at the disposal of the Order. I want to see him vanquished, for good. Anything I can do to assist in that quest, I will. Now that I have lost my son… I understand how devastating the loss of a child is. I have felt pain I never thought possible. I only wish that it had not taken me losing everything to finally become a better person, that I hadn't destroyed my family." He could feel himself about to be overcome by emotions and turned to leave.</p><p>"Lucius," Molly said softly as he was about to ascend the stairs.</p><p>He stopped, not willing to risk turning to face her.</p><p>"What you are doing, it does show you have changed. I am sorry it took so much for you to become a better person."</p><p>"Thank you," he said quietly before retiring upstairs. He knew his apology to Molly would be the hardest and he hadn't been wrong. He knew she could never fully forgive him, but he felt they could at least have an amicable relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>